


Бетховен

by luiren



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Classical Music, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>восьмая соната</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бетховен

**Author's Note:**

> И как бы сказать... я вижу Ричарда несколько другим товарищем, но хотела бы изобразить момент одухотворенности, когда он что-то пишет в три часа ночи, но в данном случае просто рассказывает.  
> Восьмая соната - это http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6a9LJgBE2q4. Я имела ввиду только вторую часть, ну да ладно.

Когда Ли возвращался домой, он, пожалуй, был аккуратнее и тише любого шпиона, разведчика или тайного агента вместе взятых.  
Он осторожно закрыл дверь - уже приноровился захлопывать ее так, чтобы замок щелкнул едва слышно - шикнул на готовящегося залаять Карла и на цыпочках прошел в гостиную. В последние недели Ли возвращался затемно, и сейчас, как и всегда, комната была залита только огнями ночного города, которым не преграждали путь ни тяжелые гардины, ни жалюзи.  
Ричард дремал на диване. На животе лежал выпавший из пальцев и иногда мигающий push-сообщениями планшет, ноги были привычно закинуты на подлокотник (Ли часто думал, что надо бы купить достаточно длинный диван, чтобы и он, и Ричард нормально на нем помещались со своим ростом, но все не было времени), а у свесившейся левой руки сиротливо валялись мячик, курица-пищалка и резиновая кость. Видимо, Карл решил, что новый любимец хозяина опустил руку на пол не просто так, а желая с ним поиграть. Но, судя по разочарованному взгляду пса, реакции Карл так и не дождался.  
Шагнув в гостиную, Ли только теперь услышал, что в глубине комнаты, едва слышно, будто шепчущий ветер, звучит классика. Соната №8 для фортепьяно в до-миноре, Патетическая, написанная немецким композитором в конце 18 - начале 19 века. Не сказать, чтобы Ли хорошо разбирался в симфонической музыке, но и дилетантом не был. Он приравнивал себя ко «всем людям, закончившим хотя бы 5 классов», потому что мог отличить Реквием Моцарта от Вальса Цветов Чайковского, и знал, что композитором Мадам Баттерфляй был Пуччини. Но любимых произведений у Ли не было, симфонические альбомы не крутились часами в его плеере, и он бы вряд ли назвал даже пять малоизвестных композиций того же Бетховена, с пометкой "нравится лично мне".  
А ведь это было чуть ли не первым, о чем спросил его Ричард, стоило им вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Они встречались почти месяц - чудесный, волшебный месяц адских физических нагрузок в самом красивом месте на свете. Ли удивляло, как они одновременно похожи и непохожи. То, что началось с быстрого секса в трейлере под покровом ночи, переросло в многочасовые диалоги, и темы разнились, начиная от причин Гражданской войны в США и заканчивая задницей Дженнифер Энистон. Их суждения относительно погружения в роль и актерской работы в целом были удивительно схожи, и Ли был счастлив. А прибыв домой, он понял, что его новый любовник начал открываться с совершенно разных сторон. То ли его отпускал мрачный образ Торина, то ли он решил не брать с собой в Новую Зеландию некоторый багаж интересов, который в итоге свалился Ли на голову прямо в аэропорту.  
\- Тебе нравится Бетховен? - спросил Ричард, когда оба развалились на диване после сытного ужина. Ли лежал щекой у него на плече, их ноги переплелись так, что не разберешь где чьи. И напоминали они скорее двух ленивых котов, чем людей. Но было хорошо. Было очень уютно. Свет в комнате не горел, только мерцал тихо бормочущий телевизор. - Мне очень. Удивительно, но у него столько композиций, настраивающих на разный лад, способных всего за несколько минут развеселить или заставить грустить.  
Ли на самом деле не подозревал, что нашло на любовника. Он знал, что в детстве и юности тот занимался музыкой, но сейчас в его плеере болтался только бритиш-рок да электроник-рок. Да, Ли брал его айпод, и нет в этом ничего такого, просто времени не было зарядить собственный. И никакого Бетховена, он бы заметил.  
\- На самом деле я знаю только Оду к радости и Лунную сонату, - честно признался Ли, решив, что его в любом случае не сочтут необразованным идиотом. И может быть расскажут что-нибудь интересное. Ричард вообще рассказывал и говорил так, что хотелось расслабиться и утонуть в этом голосе, пусть даже этот самый голос в четвертом часу ночи после тяжелого трудового дня с энтузиазмом вещал о различиях фауны в силурийском и ордовикском периодах. Или читал вслух какую-нибудь интересную статью, из тех, что добрые друзья прислали, и ею просто необходимо было поделиться. Хотя, честно признаться, Ли готов был слушать что угодно, хоть многочасовые лекции о сношениях карликовых бобров, только бы крупная ладонь продолжала гладить его по волосам и можно было утыкаться в пахнущее мятным гелем для душа плечо. Но сейчас было даже интересно.  
\- Не удивительно. Кстати, мне очень нравится Ода к радости в составе знаменитой девятой симфонии. Если когда-нибудь общество объединится в единое государство, я хотел бы, чтобы Ода к радости стала национальным гимном. Хотя она и стала гимном Евросоюза...  
Ли только тихо усмехнулся. В этом был весь Ричард, способный углубиться в детали по самые уши даже в гипотетических размышлениях о глобализации. Уютно устроившись на его плече, он слушал о том, что шестая симфония делает Ричарда счастливым и всегда ассоциируется с ранней весной, когда тает снег и пробуждается жизнь. Что первая симфония бодрит, а девятая соната напоминает конфликт на вечеринке или званом обеде. А еще ему очень нравится двадцать шестая - просто потому, что она красивая. Ли слушал и слушал, только иногда вставляя несколько слов. Он понимал, что любит именно это, любит искренне и всем сердцем, когда на его мужика что-то находит, и он высовывает голову из собственной раковины, начиная вещать о совершенно неожиданных вещах. Про любовь к королеве Виктории в детстве или о любви к Бетховену сейчас. Порой Ли казалось, что после угрюмого и зацикленного на собственном долге Торина Ричарда отпускало толчками и поэтому иногда он был склонен к длинным монологам, дабы нагнать время, проведенное в замкнутом молчании на диване трейлера. Ли уже осознал, что Ричарду привычнее слушать, чем трещать без умолку. И потому каждый раз наслаждался этими порывами, притихший, будто боялся спугнуть.  
А сейчас он присел на край дивана и медленно провел подушечками пальцев по небритым щекам. Он не будил, нет, просто гладил. Ричард никогда не называл значения восьмой сонаты для себя, говоря только, что она красивая, но Ли мог и сам догадаться. Легкая грусть, смирение и желание через трудности двигаться к светлому будущему - именно то, что он видел в этой композиции. Что углядел в ней Ричард, Ли и подумать боялся, но надеялся, что тот однажды расскажет. Когда-нибудь. Когда они станут достаточно близки, и десятиметровое личное пространство одного британца сократиться хотя бы до двух в диаметре.


End file.
